


Real Friends

by noalebi



Category: Runaways (Comics), Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 13:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14136741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noalebi/pseuds/noalebi
Summary: Follows the teens journey just after the season 1 finale with a few changes. The group grows closer together while running from the police. Karolina and Nico fall in luv, duh.50% fluff, 40% crack, 20% angst(guaranteed 110% bad jokes)





	Real Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so let me just come clean from the beginning um i havent actually seen the tv show or read the comics ive literally just watched most of the karolina x nico scenes on youtube, so this is kind of like probably out of character. This is my first story like ever so pls review and tell me if yall actually want more or give me some tips or something. I dont own these characters. Also I gave Karolina some rad telepathy powers, so sentences in italics are thoughts. lets go

A loud sigh broke the silence as the white van turned into the deserted parking lot well into the middle of the night. The driver pulled over near the building that held up a half flashing vacancy sign.

With a silent yawn Alex unbuckled his seatbelt and made his way out of the vehicle towards the building, mentally trying to figure out how a place like this was still producing enough business to keep running.

The motel was like every other sketchy motel with a small reception building the size of a shed beside an in ground pool that made up most of the center of the property. Behind it is a two story building made up of identical rooms that stretch out to create a makeshift frame around the pool.

The motel had seen better days seeing as there was trash laying about in the parking lot as well as some peeling roof tiles and a broken sign that only illuminated the O in whatever generic name the motel had. Not to mention the pool, the only sellable feature the motel possessed, was completely drained and had a couple of empty soda cans laying in the deep end.

Karolina couldn't help but think the motel had ever been completely booked out, not even on opening night. The only sounds that could be heard were from a few crickets in the distance and the loud rhythmic snores Old Lace made.

Startled out of her thoughts of the rundown motel. Karolina turned from her place in the passenger seat to look incredulously at the snoring dinosaur curled up against the door in a clearly protective position. That was a new development the blonde thought, hardly surprising though with all thats happened in the past couple days.

A living, breathing dinosaur is hardly a big deal when you find out that your an alien that has the ability to glow like a rainbow.

Right... and the small detail that your mom has teamed up with your childhood best friend's parents to murder dozens of teenagers for "sacrifices?" for the, most likely evil, monster that hides in the depths of Los Angeles. Or at least thats what you think your evil alien father said.

The same alien father that tried to _**kill**_ you mere hours ago.

Physically shaking the dark thoughts out of her head Karolina focused her tired gaze on the dinosaur again. Old Lace had her head propped up on the sleeping purple haired girl's lap. Gert for her part was laying half on top of Old Lace's tail and half leaning on Chase.

Chase contrary to his jock stereotype had one of his arm's wrapped protectively around Gert, hand resting on Old Lace and the other stretched out for the softly snoring girl in a bright pink cartoon cat beanie to use as a pillow while his pinky was resting lightly on Nico's sleeve.

Karolina couldn't help but feel slightly envious of Chase at the moment. The sleeping boy had found a sort of safety in physical contact that allowed him to fall into a deep sleep. The blonde had been tossing and turning in her spot the entire several hour long car ride sleeping only for minutes at a time before a bump or a nightmare rudely woke her.

Her eyes quickly continued roaming before she got lost in her own head, thinking made her dizzy and sad and that was unacceptable when her friends needed her to be the strong one, always the beacon of hope. When they landed on a soft pale hand and black nail polish the side of her mouth came up in a soft reflexive smile.

Nico. Beautiful goth Nico. The girl she had been crushing on for longer than she probably remembers.

Karolina had felt brave at the end of the world so she had kissed Nico and Nico had kissed her back. Thinking back to the kiss Karolina touched her lips reminiscing the feeling of Nico's soft, jet black lips.

Unbeknownst to her Alex had been standing outside the drivers door watching her with the same look he makes when he's coding or when he was writing a test in AP Calculus.

Shaking his head he decided to file it away for a later examination. Opening the door quickly and hopping into the drivers seat to chase away the chill that had settled into his body, Alex cleared his throat loudly.

"We're here." he said, earning himself a few grunts and a harsh "Five more minutes." from someone in the back.

Pulling up to the farthest spot on the lot Alex parked the van and got out, making his way towards the stairs while Karolina made her way towards the back of the van to help her friends out.

As soon as she pulled the double doors open the miniature raptor jumped out and began to stretch, which slightly resembled a chicken doing yoga. Next came Gert doing the same stretches if not a little more robotic. Chase soon followed shaking the pins and needles out of his arms.

Peaking into the back again Karolina was greeted with the most adorable sight of Nico being the big spoon to Molly's little spoon. Committing the image to her memory Karolina woke Molly by shaking her softly, quickly catching her attention and after realizing what position she was in Molly grinned like a cat that caught the mouse fully intending to tease the short goth girl later.

Gently wiggling herself out of the bear grip Nico had on her, Molly went to go join Gert and Chase in an impromptu game of fetch with Old Lace and an empty soda can.

In the meantime Nico had curled into a fetal position looking like a koala with no tree to attach to, and if you asked Karolina not even the cutest dog in the world could compare to Nico at that moment.

"Hey Nico wake up," Karolina whispered softly trying to wake the hibernating bear. "C'mon Nico let's go." Karolina muttered stretching out her words, a little miffed at not being able to wake the sleeping girl. After 5 minutes of no response from the shorter girl Karolina decided she needed a more hands on approach.

Climbing into the van Karolina sat on her heels beside Nico who was still in a fetal position facing away from the blonde. With a hard shake on Nico's shoulder Karolina had not expected Nico to react at all, so to her surprise she was quickly pushed onto her back while the raven haired girl pinned her wrists beside her head.

"Oh, just you." Nico whispered after finally somewhat getting her head sorted after being woken up so abruptly.

"Mhm, me." Karolina replied dumbly solely focusing on Nico's lips. Nico being in such close proximity had a habit of short circuiting her brain.

Raising a dark brow and smirking Nico leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss to Karolina's cheek making the tall blonde blush profusely before jumping out of the van.

Karolina took a minute to snap out of her fantasy of being pinned down in the same fashion but with preferably less clothes. The thrill the image sent through her veins made her thank the heavens for her power blocking bracelet because surely she would be glowing like the sun right now.

Quickly following her friends in the direction Alex had gone the group made their way up the stairs and to the only room with its door wide open. Entering the room they heard the sound of the shower running indicating to where Alex had gone. The room was nothing special with 2 queen beds separated by a small night stand that was stripped of its drawer, a broken lamp with 2 bulbs missing, and an ancient looking tv with its antenna taped together.

"Well goodnight." Molly mumbled never missing a beat and diving face first onto one of the bleach scented beds. "Goodnight." Gert and Chase said in sync as they made their way to position Molly correctly on the bed before they both squeezed in. Chase's orangutan arms wrapped around both girls.

The blonde smirked, thinking about the times she and Chase would tease each other about having lanky arms and legs when they were growing up.

Feeling a hand wrapping around her wrist, Karolina was momentarily shocked.

_Wow your beautifu-_

Her medical bracelet vibrated cutting the voice off. Blushing profusely Karolina avoided Nico's gaze and mumbled a quiet "Thanks."

If Karolina had met Nico's gaze she would have noticed the look of confusion and then a shrug before the asian girl pulled her towards the door.

"C'mon I'm not tired anymore and I want some fresh air, maybe some food too."

Grabbing the car keys and the motel key Alex had left on top of the tv, both girls made their way out of the room and towards the hall they had seen two vending machines in.

The girls stopped in front of the first vending machine surprised at actually seeing it fully stocked despite it missing two of its left legs and the enormous dent on the side the size of a foot.

"Um, did you by any chance have some money." Chuckling softly Karolina shook her head playing along by using the hand, not holding Nico's, to turn her pocket inside out.

"No sorry, im all out"

"Well I guess I have no choice," Nico said while checking if the coast was clear and reaching into her pocket and pulling out what looked like a small keychain blade with a circle for a handle.

"Is that-" Before Karolina could finish the object in Nico's hand began growing until Nico decided she was comfortable with its size. The object Karolina recognized as Tina Minoru's Staff Of One, grew to about 2/3 of Nicos height and the circle of the staff glowed white.

"I actually have no idea how to use this," Nico held up the staff directly in front of the machine but nothing happened.

"Ok hold on maybe if I?" Speaking to herself Nico closed her eyes concentrating on the staff.

"I'm hungry," Nico whined at the staff. Still nothing happened.

"Maybe you have to ask nicely." Karolina smirked at her chuckling softly at her own joke.

"Hardy har har Karolina," The shorter girl fixed her with her most exasperated face but the small smile on her face contradicting her words.

Never breaking eye contact Nico held up the staff to the machine again and said, "Can I please have some food?" Karolina grinned at Nico while she spoke, her grin turning smug when the machines gears began turning and dropping food items.

Karolina laughed, breaking their handhold to pick up the food. "See? That wasn't so bad," Karolina felt a hand tug her hair teasingly giving her a shock.

_Of course this dumb thing likes her more than me!_

Just like before, her medical bracelet vibrated ending Nico's banter. Karolina surveyed the food. "They're all my favorites too!" Karolina said grinning at Nico and taking her hand.

_Oh wow_

"What?" Karolina shook her head looking at her vibrating bracelet. "Nevermind, C'mon let's go eat and look at the stars." Making their way to the pool, Karolina sat with her feet dangling into the empty pool, and Nico sitting back on the closest pool chair, both munching on food.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Nico said shrugging lightly although Karolina did not see because she was too focused on the sparkling stars.

"Talk about what? The fact that our parents are murderers? That we're just six homeless teenagers and a dinosaur on the run? My powers? Your magic? Our um, character development? I could go on, the list is a long one."

"Alright well lets start with us," Moving from the pool chair, Nico stood beside Karolina trying to mentally figure out how to best approach the subject of her, growing like wildfire, feelings. Seeing as the blonde had begun to look tense, Nico sat directly behind her wrapping her arms around the taller girl's waist. Nico welcomed Karolinas raised body temperature as it chased away the slight cold.  
  
Sighing loudly Karolina began to melt against Nico, allowing the asian girl to anchor her down to the present. "Mmm, what about us?"

"Us, Nico Minoru and Karolina Dean as a couple because I really enjoy kissing you and holding your hand and honestly? Just being around you is great."

Nico buried her face into Karolina's hair, "I think im starting to fall for you," Nico mumbled. Karolina smiled sheepishly looking down at the arms wrapped around her torso.

"The goth girl and the goody two-shoes who would've thought."

"Hey ! Im not a goody two-shoes !" Karolina turned in her embrace sounding offended. Nico stopped chewing on her Reeses peanut butter cup and just looked at her like she was speaking a different language.

"Oh please," Nico rolled her eyes. "When was the last time you did something just because you wanted to?"

Sparking a light in sky blue eyes, the blonde trailed a hand down Nico's elbow to her hand leaning into Nico's space.

_Right now_

Nico watched amazed at how Karolina focused all of her attention on her lips. Karolina waited until she had put the last piece of her peanut buttercup in her mouth to surge forward and kiss her hard.

Nico gasped in surprise when warm hands scratched up her neck to cradle her jaw and moaned lewdly when Karolina swiped her tongue over her bottom lip. Dominating the kiss Karolina kissed into Nico's mouth tasting the left over chocolate and feeling the vibrations of the goth's half mewls and half purrs.

After breaking the heated kiss for some much needed air the pair attempted to regulate their breathing.

Smirking at the look of bliss on Nico's face, Karolina turned away from her mentioning that Reeses were her absolute favorite and began eating the other peanut butter cup she had swiped from the shorter girl's hand while she kissed her.

"Do you wanna be my girlfriend? Cause after that kiss there's no way we aren't doing that like all the time."

Blushing profusely Karolina made eye contact with Nico, "Yeah, I'd like that." she said shyly.

"Karolina Dean you are actually unbelievable. How do you go from kissing the pants off of me to this cute lil puppy?"

Breathing in deeply and letting it out slowly Karolina turned to look at the stars again and spoke, "Honestly, I never would have done anything like this a month ago. Hell even just a week ago. Church girl Karolina Dean wouldn't even entertain the idea of kissing Nico Minoru let alone another girl. But this new Karolina?"

The blonde paused, gathering her thoughts. "She does whatever she wants." Smiling triumphantly at having found the perfect words for how she felt and turning to make eye contact with Nico, "Like I can truly be myself. No perfect image. No parents to try to make happy. No church to influence every one of my decisions. I feel _**free**_."

The goth girl matched her grin as she squeezed her tightly.

_I can't wait to get to know the real you_

Her bracelet vibrated and Karolina moved forward placing a sweet kiss on the shorter girl's lips.

Twisting a blonde strand around Nico broke the kiss and smiled.

"And what does Karolina want right now?" Nico said pretending to be completely casual.

"Mmm, I want to bring you back to the van," Karolina drawled in a low raspy voice moving closer to Nico.

"Lay you down," She demonstrated by pushing the panting girl until she was laying on the floor never moving more than an inch away by crawling above the raven haired girl.

Pausing slightly the girl underneath her gasped and shut her eyes not being able to watch as Karolina looked at her in such a predatory way.

"And kiss you goodnight." She finished with a lingering kiss on Nico's cheek like she had done to her earlier.

**Author's Note:**

> so what yall think


End file.
